The Story Continues
by Arius the Heretic
Summary: One year has passed since the events of the Raven and everyone is living peacefully once more. But trouble stirs as two strangers come and forcefully try to take Ahiru away.Who are these people and what do they want?And is there another Spinner about? It's time for the side characters to take the lead. (Picture does not belong to me)


**Chapter One: The Arrival**

The gears of fate were moving.

From an unseen light source, the gears moved in an endless rhythm, always affecting one other in perfect sync…All except for one.

Deep in the dark recesses of that clockwork world, laid an abyss, separating that patch of gears from another more isolated patch where the light couldn't reach. The difference between them was that the other was more rusted and covered in cobwebs as though they haven't been touched in years. Then again, that may be true as nobody has set foot on that patch of gears for centuries, but while it may look abandoned, it was not.

For if one were to taken a step deeper, they would've noticed a speck of light within that place. And if one were to take ten yards into the darkness, they would've known that, that speck of light actually came from a lantern. A lantern that came from a young adolescent boy. He was slim of stature, not too short or tall, but just right and whether it was being in the darkness for too long or not he was incredibly pale. The tips of his hair barely made it past his eyes and what little light it caught made it look silver. And yes, he was very much alive for his red and yellow eyes kept moving back and forth from the book he was reading. In fact, there were hundreds of books surrounding his little corner. All of them stacked high like a fortress protecting him, but from what, he didn't know. All he knows is that he should wait.

Within the very heart of that web infested place, the boy waits. Beside him was a small table, where the lantern, a few books, and a cup of tea rested. The boy paused in his reading and takes a sip from the tea. After he was done, he takes a moment to stare into his cup and takes note that no matter how many times he drinks, the cup always fills itself up, as though nothing has changed. "Nothing has changed." The boy murmured, his voice subdued as he regarded the unmoving gears around him for time has stopped in that place.

The boy doesn't remember when he came there, or how long he stayed, but he didn't mind. He had a purpose to do and he was determined to see it through. Indeed, he may look like a young boy, but he felt a hundred of years old. Sighing in weariness the boy slumped against his chair and closed his eyes. It wasn't the first time that the boy began to wonder when this long wait will end.

And then, as if his prayers were answered a sound occurred.

Snapping his eyes wide open, the boy straightened in his seat and followed the source of the sound. Looking closer, he saw that one of the piles of books was threatening to fall because one volume in the middle began to shake and tremble as though it was alive. Standing up, the boy was quick to move over to the pile and remove the book and noticed that light seemed to seep out of its pages. Looking at the cover, the boy's heart seemed to leap right into his mouth as he read the title of the book _"The Prince and the Raven."_. Heart beating fast, the boy quickly opened the book and began to skim through it. Once he reached the last few pages, his breath hitched as hope finally dawned into him.

"The ending…" he murmured. "It's different. The story is finally complete." 

Walking briskly, the boy returned to his seat and shoved all the items, except for the lamp, off the table and quickly grabbed a quill, an ink jar and an empty journal from the drawer. There the boy began to write frantically, careful not to make any smudges and was cautious enough not make any mistakes in his grammar and spelling. Which is a given since he's been thinking about this plot for a long time and couldn't afford to make any mistake. He wrote nonstop for the last few minutes only stopping on the twelfth page when he felt something, a breeze. Normally this shouldn't warrant much attention however a breeze in this sort of place wasn't normal. Looking up, he saw nothing was different, but then it happened again. The flame in his lamp fluttered, causing the light to waver and shadows to dance. This has never happened before, but he could feel it. Something was coming.

No sooner had he thought that, two very distinct footsteps could be heard. Looking around, the boy found a pinprick of light bobbing up and down in the distance. The light grew bigger and soon it was revealed to be coming from a lamp. The boy's eyes widened slightly, but he quickly composed himself and started putting all his things back to where they belonged. Once he was done, he was sitting back in his settee, drinking tea by the time the two strangers came to his abode.

"Hello there," he greeted. "It's been a long time since anybody has come to this place. May I ask what brings you here?"

"We're looking for safe passage." The tallest one answered. The two strangers were both wearing cloaks with the hoods drawn and covered their faces in shadows. However judging from the sound of the tallest one's voice he wasn't much older than the boy, probably just a few years older than him. "Are you the master of this realm?" he asked.

"Indeed I am." The boy answered.

It was then that the other hooded figure decided to speak. "What is this place?" he asked, his voice also sounding young.

"This is a world between worlds, a crossroads if you will." The boy answered. "Don't you know that?"

"We didn't know what we were getting ourselves into." The first one said. "All we were told was that we should seek the master of the realm and ask for help."

"Is that so? Well, you're in luck then." The boy said, standing up while putting his tea down in the process. "There are many similar worlds such as this, but not all the masters are as lenient as me. Tell me though, weren't you afraid? You could've been tricked and sent to the abyss instead, or worse. Did you not think of the consequences then?"

"We did think about it." the second person said, his voice slightly rising. "But we were willing to take the risk. I mean if you were in our positions you would've done the same wouldn't you! We've been traveling for a long time already and I'm already sick and tired of it! I just want - "

"Stop!" the platinum-haired boy said, his hand raised and at the same time a strong gust of wind blew through the area. Bringing with it cobwebs and loose pages. The two visitors flinched and covered their faces as dust threatened to invade. Once the wind died down, the newcomers hoods had fallen revealing their youthful appearances. The tallest one had raven hair, while the other was red, but both shared the same shade of blue as their eye color. _"Brothers."_ The boy concluded.

"Careful," the boy said putting his hand down again. "There are eyes and ears everywhere, especially in a place like this. Words have power, so you wouldn't want someone to know of your life now would you? But don't worry." He assured. "I already have an idea of what you want and I even know the place."

"But how?" the raven-haired lad asked. "Earlier you questioned us and I don't remember giving you an answer."

"Simple," the boy said. "I've been expecting you for a long time, but unfortunately there have been others before you, not all of them seeking the same thing. Now that I've seen you're faces I'm sure. So really, I'm actually quite overjoyed that you finally arrived." The boy said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I don't know what to say to that." The raven-haired lad said.

"You don't have to say anything." The boy said. "All you have to do is follow me." and with that the boy picked up his lantern off the table and walked off. The boy beckoned the two to follow him after which they shared a look before trailing after him. The two lads struggled to keep up with their guide however as the boy managed to move so fluidly that he made it look as though he was walking through a park instead of a web-infested place. Finally the boy stopped and pointed forward. His two charges looked at him curiously before looking to where he was pointing at. Once they did, the redhead gasped.

"You mean we're supposed to go through there?" the lad asked, a tinge of worry in his voice as he looked into the gaping abyss in front and into the other world beyond. "How are we supposed to cross?"

The boy didn't answer instead he waved his hand and like magic, the cobwebs surrounding the gears all came alive and shot out into the distance. They attached themselves into the other side, creating a bridge of some sorts. "There," the boy said. "Now you can cross. Don't worry about the texture; I can assure you that these webs are strong enough to hold your weight."

"I have one last question though." The red-haired lad requested.

"And what is that?" the boy asked.

"How come the gears on that side are moving while the ones here aren't?" he asked, gesturing to the rusted and cobwebbed place they were currently in.

"That's because the world over there is thriving." He answered. "The master of that realm has long since passed away, but his stories still live on in the real world. That's what makes the gears of that realm move, compared to this place though all the stories here have ended so there's no need for the gears to keep moving."

"If that's the case why haven't you left?" the redhead asked.

"Because there's still one more story left to finish." the boy simply answered. "Having said that I advise you two to leave at once, I can't guarantee that the bridge will stay aloft the more you dawdle here."

The two lads flinched at the subtle warning. "You're right." the raven-haired said. "We need to get going." He said to his brother this time before making his way to the bridge. "Thanks." The redheaded lad said to the boy before going after his brother. Before setting foot to the bridge though, the redhead stopped and turned around. The boy blinked in surprise and quizzically looked at him. "I never did catch your name." he said.

Understanding dawning on him, the boy smile. "I'm afraid I can't do that." He said. "But don't worry; I get the feeling that we'll be seeing each other again. When that happens I'll tell you then."

"Fair enough." the redhead shrugged and turned around to run after his brother. "And thanks again. Wait up!" he shouted, his voice reverberating through the empty space. The boy just smile and waved after him. Once they were far enough the boy put his hand back down and hummed thoughtfully to himself.

"Then again…" he murmured, "Just because the words 'The End' are written doesn't mean the story is actually finished. It's also the beginning of a new one."

 _Tick, Tick, Tick…_

The boy was startled to say the least when he heard the unexpected sound and fumbling around; he took out the pocket watch he had hidden inside his vest. Opening it, the boy couldn't help but grin when the clock hand was finally moving after such a long time. This was the start of a new story.

 _Tick, Tick, Tick…_

 _Tick, Tick, Tick…_

The library was dark and quiet as the new dawn was slowly approaching.

 _Tick, Tick, Tick…_

The early birds were rising from their nests as the start of a new day dawned unto them.

 _Tick, Tick, Tick…Dong!_

7:00 o'clock. The day has begun.

At the same time though, something was happening. Somewhere in the deep recesses of the library, right in the middle, a book nestled between two large volumes started to rattle and shake. The rattling grew stronger and soon light started to seep out of its pages as it finally managed to break free of its confines. It fell to the floor, landing right on its spine and causing it to be wide open. A bright beam of light shot out of the book in the process that if anybody was present they would have been blinded by the brightness of it all. The whole library was briefly illuminated and then it happened. The book started rattling again until it suddenly floated upward by an unseen force until finally, it spat someone out. A loud crashing sound echoed throughout the library as the person groaned and picked himself up. However the book wasn't done yet and spat another person out, after which the book finally settled down and fell with thump.

"…Uhh, that is the last time I'm traveling through dimensions." The redhead boy said, rubbing his head, then stopped once he noticed his missing companion.

"Gran?" he called. "Gran where are you?"

"Right here." A muffled voice answered, and upon realizing that it came from underneath him, the boy quickly scrambled up. "Sorry! I didn't mean that!" he cried.

The other didn't answer, instead he groaned in pain as he got himself up. "Is that it?" he asked, nodding towards the book where they just came from.

"Seems like it." the redhead said, picking it up. "I didn't expect it to be so small though." he commented, examining it more closely. It was smaller and thinner and looked to be quite old compared to the others.

"We better keep it just in case." The older said. Nodding, the redhead placed the book in his satchel. The sun was rising just as the two exited the building. A light morning mist greeting them as a few birds flew by in the sky.

"Looks like we made it." the older boy said, taking in his surroundings. "We have plenty of time, let's search for information first."

"Sure.

"Going to the lake again Fakir?"

"Yes." The dark haired-youth replied as he took his package of bread from the kindly old lady.

"You been going to that lake almost every single day now." she remarked. "Aren't you tired of it?"

"Quite the contrary, I find the place relaxing." He answered. "It helps me think."

"Ah yes, for your stories I presume." The old lay said in understanding. "Well don't let me keep you from your work. Run along now child."

Fakir thanked the old lady and left the shop. Truth be told, the only reason why he went to the lake was because of a duck. A very special duck. You see, at one point in time, this duck had turned into a human girl once. Although traits of being duck still showed even in her human form, she was more human than anyone ever was. She was kind, brave and most of all pure, and that was what made him fall in love with her in the first place.

But unfortunately, whatever romance they shared was short lived as the story that Drosselmeyer had created was finally over. The prince had found his true princess and the Raven was defeated along with Drosselmeyer's soul. The curse was lifted and life in Gold Crown Town was brighter than it was ever before. All of it though was at the price of one individual, the price of Duck's existence. But it was fine, Fakir thought. They both accepted the consequences and went through with it, even if it meant their own happiness. After all, both he and Duck were also known as the Knight and Princess Tutu. Side characters that people barely paid attention to and would only be remembered in passing.

 _"But it doesn't matter."_ He decided. No matter what form Duck is in he will always love her and stay by her side till the end. After all, they did make a promise that they would accept their true forms from now on. So many stories, so many left unfinished and he was going to fix them all. And even though he and Duck may never get the happy ending that they wanted, they were content.

And that was all that mattered.

Leaves crackled underneath their feet as the two lads made their way through the forest. A cold breeze flew by, bringing with it the air of autumn as the trees above rustled and showered them in a myriad of colors. Their cloaks did little to shield them from the cold, but they didn't care. For now, both them were filled with excitement.

"Are we going in the right direction?" the red-head asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." The other said. "Why do you doubt my directional skills?"

"Of course not!" the redhead quickly said. "I'm just excited you see, and a bit nervous as well."

"I know exactly how you feel." The other said, smiling in understanding. It wasn't long after that, that thy finally reached their destination. A wide clearing laid before them with a huge lake in the middle of it all.

"This place is beautiful!" the redhead said in awe.

"Aye, it does bring back memories." The other agreed.

"There she is!" the redhead exclaimed, pointing his finger excitedly at the lake. And indeed, there in the middle of said lake a spot of yellow could be seen. Or a duck to be more precise. "Aww…she's so small and cute. Just like how I remembered her to be." The redhead said fondly and was just about to jump into the lake when a hand suddenly clamped unto his shoulder.

"Wait." The raven-head said.

"What? Why?" his companion complained. In answer, the other merely pointed. Following the direction of where his finger was, the younger boy noticed another figure was actually present. He was seated on a foldable chair, legs crossed as he was busy writing something on a bunch of paper settled on his lap. The other person seemed to be the same age as them; a teenager nearing his adulthood, with dark green hair tied in a low ponytail and matching eyes set in concentration.

"Who is he?" the redhead asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think that's the local story-teller." The other lad said. "The townspeople did say that he always come here in the afternoons and leaves when dusk approaches."

"So what do we do?"

"We wait until he leaves."

The two remained silent then, one impatient and the other impassive as they observed the other lad continue on his writing. They didn't have to wait that long though as the sun was soon setting. Noticing that the light of day was vanishing, Fakir put his quill and papers away inside his satchel. After tucking his foldable chair under one arm, Fakir walked down the pier and called out to Duck, unaware that he was being watched. The two lads that were beginning to relax once they thought he was leaving tensed when they saw him come near the duck. Confused they watched as the yellow duck woke up from her nap and immediately swam towards the green-haired lad and be picked up.

"Wha – He's taking her away!" the redhead cried and was about to give chase but was stopped. "What are you doing? We need to stop him!"

"Patience brother." The raven-head calmly said. "Night is almost upon us, and you know how vulnerable we are at night."

"But - "

"I know." The other said firmly. The tightening hold he had on his brother's shoulder the only indication of his agitation. "I know," he repeated. "But this won't be the last time we'll see her. Soon…we'll all be united once more." He said, glaring at the retreating figure that held the one thing precious in their hearts.


End file.
